Power Rangers (Power Heroes season)
The season takes place a month later after the Monat Heroes' enemy, Grizzle, has been defeated. However, the Monat Heroes' old enemy, Dr. Eggman, returns and takes place as the new main villain. Now, the Monat Heroes must protect their hometown once again as they rise to the next level as Monat Rangers Characters The Monat Rangers *J.D. Monat aka the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger- The Monat Rangers' leader and former Keyblade Master. Portrayed by himself. *Trixie Tang aka Wonder Gal- The second Monat Ranger and J.D.'s girlfriend. Voiced by Dionne Quan. *Max Goof aka Data Man- The third Monat Ranger and J.D.'s best friend. Voiced by Jason Marsden. *Maggie Simpson aka Ninja Wolf- The fourth Monat Ranger and Max's girlfriend. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. *Chip aka Light Gaia- The fifth Monat Ranger and protector of the Gaia temples. Voiced by Tony Salerno. *Joey Monat aka Shadow Bearer- The sixth Monat Ranger, the second-in-command leader, and J.D.'s little brother. Portrayed by himself. *Ace Bunny- Maggie's replacement and leader of the Loonatics. Voiced by Charlie Schlatter *Lexi Bunny- Trixie's replacement and second-in-command of the Loonatics. Voiced by Jessica DiCicc *Danger Duck- Chip's replacement and the rebel of the team. Voiced by Jason Marsden. Allies *King Mickey Mouse- The Monat Rangers' mentor and J.D.'s adoptive father. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *Queen Minnie Mouse- Mickey's wife and J.D.'s adoptive mother. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *Tech E. Coyote- The team's technician and strategist. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Slam Tasmanian- The team's strongman. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Rev Runner- The team's speed and mobility unit. Voiced by Rob Paulson. Villians *Dr. Eggman- A rotund, mad scientist who plans to conquer the world in order to build his Eggman Empire and is the main villian of the Monat Rangers. Voiced by Mike Pollock. *Grizzilia- Grizzle's twin sister who plans revenge from her brothers death. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Scratch and Grounder- Eggman's idiotic minions. They were once Grizzle's minions, but after Eggman arrived, they joined him in the battle against the Monat Rangers. Voiced by Phil Hayes and Garry Chalk. Episodes #'A Hero's Return, Part 1'- Trixie announces exciting news...J.D.'s coming back! The Heroes are happy, but their joy is cut short when Scratch and Grounder create the Scarlet Sentinel which overpowers them. To make matters worse, Mickey and Minnie disapear without a word! #'A Hero's Return, Part 2'- Max reveals that Mickey and Minnie are creating a new Hero! The rest of the heroes are unhappy about it because they'd rather have J.D. rejoin the team. They are forced to wait and watch as their beloved town is being destroyed by the Scarlet Sentinel. When Mickey and Minnie finally unveil the newest Hero, the others are in for a shock! #'Two for One- '''A' day at the park for J.D. and Trixie turns into Eggbot pandemonium. Then, while Trixie and J.D. deal with the Eggbots, Dr. Eggman uses his new monster ray to create two new outrageous monsters, Pursehead and Lypsyncher from Trixie's purse and lipstick. #'Opposites Attract- '''Chip falls head over heels for Trixie's new friend but feels that he's not good enough for her and that they don't have anything in common. He is nearby with Max gathering scientific data, when the girls take some Toonettes for a hike in the woods. Chip discovers a severe storm is brewing, but Dr. Eggman has plans of his own as he turns Max's polarizer into the wicked Magnet Brain. Meanwhile, Trixie and her young troop of Toonettes are unaware of the impending danger. #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 1- '''The kids enjoy a day at the park and meet J.D.'s friends from the future: Ace, Lexi and Duck. And, everyone's excited about the upcoming ninja competition at Toontown Youth Center. But, Eggman has plans of his own for the ninja competitors. ' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2- Ace, Lexi, and Duck, still trapped in the cave, are well on their well to the side of evil. Scratch and Grounder summon the Snake Of Destruction, which slowly slithers around the three, and once it gets its grasp upon them all, will remove their goodness & free will. Lexi attempts to pick her cuffs' lock with a hairpin, and succeeds, only to have their escape thwarted. Dr. Eggman, trying to distract the Rangers from tracking down the three by sending down the Terror Blossom monster. #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 3- '''J.D., Joey, and Max must figure out how to unfreeze Trixie, Chip, and Maggie, defeat the Terror Blossom, and save Ace, Duck, and Lexi before they're turned to the dark side. #'A Monster of Global Proportions- 'The kids host a world summit at the Toontown Youth Center. But, Eggman sends Scratch, Grounder, and the Eggbots to kidnap their international guests. #'The Power Transfer, Part 1- 'Trixie, Maggie, and Chip have been chosen as the three young citizens from Toontown to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland. They are delighted to be going, but sad to leave their friends behind. Before they leave however they must complete one final mission: to recover the Sword of Light from the deserted city to be able to transfer their control of the three Gaia temples to three new rangers. Trixie, Maggie, and Chip morph for the last time, along with the other three, and they head for the deserted city. Eggman meanwhile has completed his new war machine, Serpenterra, which he plans to use to destroy the Monat Rangers and later the world. He too heads for the deserted city, but leaves a little something behind on Toon earth. A device to put all of Toontown to sleep. Mickey teleports Ace, Duck, and Lexi out just in time and sends them to desroy the device. They are ambushed by Eggbots who tie them to a tree. At the deserted city, the Rangers search for the Sword of Light, but are interrupted by the arrival of Serpenterra. J.D. summons the Red Tyrannosauruszord to hold Eggman off while the search continues. They find the sword, but have trouble freeing it from the statue. #'The Power Transfer, Part 2- '''Ace, Duck, and Lexi manage to free themselves and destroy the Eggbots and the sleeping device. Meanwhile, the Rangers manage to free the Sword of Light just as Eggman destroys the deserted city. Back at Disney Castle, the Rangers inform Mickey that Serpenterra proved a tough opposition and Trixie, Maggie, and Chip announce that they plan to back out from the Peace Conference as they are needed as Monat Rangers. Mickey tells them that their destiny lies outside the team now and as they succeeded in their final quest, the Rangers will be able to continue with new Rangers in their place and he presents them the new Rangers: Ace, Duck, and Lexi. Using the Sword of Light, J.D. transfers the positions and control of the three Gaia temples from Trixie, Maggie, and Chip to Ace, Duck, and Lexi. Mickey thanks Trixie, Maggie, and Chip for their loyal service and wishes them well in their futures and Trixie gives J.D. a good bye kiss before the three of them leave. Eggman meanwhile returns to Toon Earth with Serpenterra to attack. The new team go into action and summon the Red Tyrannosauruszord and Gaia Colossus. At first Serpenterra proves a worthy opponent, but it proves to have a flaw. It loses energy very quickly and Eggman is forced to retreat. Back at Disney Castle, the Rangers see Trixie, Maggie, and Chip off via the viewing globe and celebrate their first victory with Ace, Duck, and Lexi. #'''Scratch and Grounder's Vice-Versa- The Rangers organize a Vice-versa Dance, where the girls invite the guys. J.D. is unconfident that he will be asked to the dance since Trixie left for the World Peace Conference until a mysterious new girl catches his eye, Sabrina. Sabrina asks J.D. out. But, J.D. says he already has a girlfriend which Sabrina is not happy about. Sabrina lulls J.D. into a false sense of security, but Lexi smells a rat. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are at the Youth Center preparing for the dance. They mention to Minnie's friend Daisy that J.D. is hanging out with the new girl Sabrina. Daisy says there must be some mistake, because the last new girl to arrive in Toontown was Lexi. The Rangers sense something is up and contact Mickey who locates J.D. and Lexi. By this time, Sabrina has revealed her true identity, Scorpida, one of J.D.'s enemies from the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger timeline. Scratch, Grounder, and Eggbots turn up and tie J.D. and Lexi up against a tree. The Rangers morph into action and fight the villains. Max frees J.D. and Lexi using his Mega Battle Sword. J.D. morphs and both him and Lexi join the fight. Dr. Eggman then makes Scorpida grow. The Rangers call on Red Tyrannosauruszord and Gaia Colossus. But, Scorpida is too powerful for Gaia Colossus. Mickey contacts the Rangers and says the only way to defeat Scorpida is to transform the Gaia temples into the other five Thunderzords. Scorpida is then destroyed by the Mega Tigerzord. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, and J.D. is watching via the viewing globe at Disney Castle and still misses Trixie. But, Mickey and Minnie say that they recieved a call from Trixie saying she'll be home soon. And that makes J.D. happy. #'Mirror of Regret'- Ace helps Sean, a young karate student, believe in himself. But, Dr. Eggman is about to destroy Ace's confidence when he sends Scratch and Grounder to Toontown with the Mirror of Regret to bring back Ace's childhood memories to drain his energy. Ace is forced to face his demons from the past, and none of the Rangers can help him! #'Joey Just Wants to Have Fun- '''A new Pachinco game is delivered to the Toontown gym and Juice Bar and Joey really gets into it. But, Dr. Eggman has a little game of his own to play when he casts a spell over Joey , causing him to only want to play. The Rangers are annoyed when he refuses to fight, especially when it costs them dearly, leaving J.D. to face the Pachinko Head monster alone! #'Lights, Camera, Action- The Monat 'Rangers take the special message of the power of education to the airwaves. But, Eggman tries to stop the show by changing a TV camera into the evil Showbiz Monster. #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire- 'It's Fire Safety Week in Toontown, and Lexi is selected to become Fire Safety Captain. Dr. Eggman becomes interested in fire too, when he sends the Flamehead monster to Toontown to turn the city into one big hotspot. Lexi begins to take her responsibility for fire safety far too seriously, to the point where she insists of fighting Dr. Eggman's forces alone... #'Scavenger Hunt- '''The kids go on a scavenger hunt. But, then Dr. Eggman has other ideas to ruin the kids' game once and for all.